W rytmie wyścigu po Tajwanie
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 9A "W rytmie wyścigu po Tajwanie" Beth wiosłowała na drewnianej tratwie, na której stał autokar z uczestnikami i McKey. Beth: McKey'usiuuuu! Daleko jeszcze do tego miejsca do którego płyniemy? ;__; McKey: No co ty! ^^ Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu! Beth: Ale to samo mówiłaś... w sierpniu! ;__; McKey założyła ręce i zrobiła minę ala "foch". McKey: No jak będziesz tak marudzić to na pewno nie znajdziesz tutaj męża! Oczy dziwnej Beth zabłysły jak milion gwiazd. Beth: To znaczy, że to tylu miesiącach pozwolisz mi wreszcie wyjść za jakiegoś z uczestników, patrz te ciasteczko David, a Klein będzie moją druhną? *.* McKey: Jeżeli przez to wreszcie dopłyniemy do Tajwanu! <3 Beth włączyła tryb maszyny. Związała fałdki i zaczęła wiosłować jak milion Beth. Beth: Już płyniemy!!! McKey ledwo złapała się drzwi i zaczęła z uśmiechem spoglądać w kierunku Tajwanu. McKey: Hej... Wtedy McKey popatrzyła na kompas i zrozumiała, że Beth wiosłuje znowu w kierunku kontynentu. McKey: BETH!!! Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Autokar, Apartament W apartamencie czas spędzała Tomato i Klein. Tomato właśnie rozmyślała nad strategią i wygadywała rzeczy, których Klein momentami w ogóle nie rozumiał. Tomato: Więc wychodzi na to, że jeżeli "A" dąży do nieskończoności w zbiorze liczb naturalnych to... możliwości strategiczne David'a są nieskończone!!! Klein: O czym mówisz? <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Kocham Tomacio jako moją przyjaciółkę, ale już na serio w ogóle jej nie rozumiem i nie wiem co do mnie mówi, ale na pewno ma wiedzę, która pozwoli mi z nią razem wejść do finału! A ma rację. Trzeba wyrzucić David'a przed finałem, bo pokonanie go w finale będzie ekstremalnie trudne, a ja chcę wrócić do domu z nagrodą. <3 Klein podrapał się w główkę. Klein: Słuchaj Tomacio... musimy teraz spiąć dupeńki i pokonać David'a! Tomato: No masz rację. Jak ktoś nas pokona to na pewno On! Klein: Zatem kochana... musimy go wyrzucić za wszelką cenę! Myślisz, że uda nam się na najbliższym głosowaniu przekonać DeMoncię, żeby zagłosowała z nami? Tomato: Mamy szansę jak jeden na tysiąc? DeMona raczej po ukazaniu mojej osobowości nie będzie skora do sojuszu... jednakże... cały czas ma żal do David'a. Klein: No widzisz? I teraz rozmawiasz z sensem... Klein jeszcze raz się podrapał. Klein: A teraz dasz mi klapsa, jakiego dałaby mi DeMocia? <3 Tomato wzruszyła ramionami. Klein: No co... (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Mały Klein musi zapamiętać... dawna Tomato była dużo fajniejsza... a nie jak teraz... pfff... (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Od kiedy już nie muszę udawać oślicy uważam, że nasze stosunki z Kleinem uległy znacznemu pogorszeniu... co gorsza sama na pewno tego teraz nie wygram po tym jak jestem głównym celem w tej grze!!! Tomato zrobiła słodziutką minę. Tomato: No spokojnie Kleinusiu mój! Oczy Kleina zaczęły błyszczeć. Tomato natychmiast przestała. Tomato: Co się stało Klein? Klein: N-nic... to po prostu nie to samo!!! Klein wybiegł z płaczem. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: I moja ostatnia deska ratunku płaczę teraz w toalecie... świetnie Tomato! Autokar, Magazyn David właśnie wkładał do kieszeni w koszuli różę, a DeMona złowieszczo mu się przyglądała. David: Co chcesz? DeMona: Zamknij się!!! Nie widzisz, że Cię nienawidzę?! David: A-ha? (pokój zwierzeń)David: Przebywanie z DeMoną po eliminacji Vivian jest kompletnie irytujące i nieznośne... odkąd nie może na niej odreagować złości to nie wie kompletnie co ma z sobą zrobić! A to jest naprawdę irytujące... ech, a trzeba było wyeliminować Kleina i chociaż miałbym spokój... (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Co wy pleciecie?! Ja wcale nie tęsknie za tym wkurzającym hipsterskim pomiotem!!! Dodatkowo CIESZĘ SIĘ, że jej tutaj nie ma, rozumiecie? Sama myśl, że tak myślę wkurza mnie jak nie wiem! DeMona cały czas chodziła za Davide'm co zaczęło go irytować. David: No co ode mnie chcesz DeMono! DeMona: Zamknij się! David z zażenowania nic już nie powiedział. DeMona: Hej! David dalej milczał. Siedział i jadł coś, co wcześniej przynieśli stażyści. DeMona: Dobra! Jak chcesz!!! DeMona wyszła i trzasnęła drzwiami z magazynu. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Okej! To ostatecznie jest wkurzające! Może powinnam zaśpiewać piosenkę, gdzie pokażę wszystkim, że jestem jeszcze rąbnięta i szaleńczo zakochana w Davidzie?! Wasze niedoczekanie!!! I gdzie ten hipsterski pomiot?!?! thumb|center|670 px DeMona: Ale ja tak wcale nie myślę idoci! David: A ja już chyba wolałem jak była tu Vivian... DeMona: Słucham?! Wolisz tego hipsterskiego śmiecia ode mnie?! DeMona nadepnęła David'owi na stopę. DeMona: I kto jest lepszy?! David: Zamknij się wreszcie wariatko i daj mi spokój!!! DeMona: WARIATKO?! DeMona rzuciła się na David'a, jednak powstrzymała ją Kuzynka Beth. Kuzynka Beth: Zostaw tego chłopczynę! Mamy na niego inny plan!!! DeMona: Co?! Co ty mówisz?! Kuzynka Beth głupiutko się zaśmiała próbując bym przy tym słodką (nie wyszło jej kompletnie bycie słodką). Kuzynka Beth: Hihi! <3 Słodka tajemnica! <3 DeMona: @_@ David: O bracie... (pokój zwierzeń)David: Wyczuwam w powietrzu za dużo odoru stringów i didlusiów... Klein sam by tyle tego nie wydzielił z siebie, więc w pobliżu jest więcej niż tylko jedna Beth!!! Gdzieś na morzu blisko Tajwanu McKey opalała się na dachu autokaru, a Beth cały czas wiosłowała na drewnianej tratwie najszybciej jak umiała. Beth: Daleko jeszcze? <3 McKey: Tak, tak... wiosłuj dalej. Nagle coś zasłoniło słońce McKey. McKey: Co zasłoniło mi słońce na otwartym morzu?! Uniosła okulary przeciwsłoneczne. McKey: O... mój... BOŻE... Oczą McKey ujawiła się wielka różowa wyspa wielkości dużego miasta, z jej wnętrza dobiegały wrzaski i głośne disco-polo i głosy tysięcy Beth. McKey: Czy masz z tym coś wspólnego Beth?! Beth słitaśnie mrugnęła do McKey. Beth: Bo powiedziałaś, że będę mogła w tym odcinku wyjść za David'a i zaprosiłam do Tajwanu całą wyspę, na którą nas wygnano, bo wszystkich już wkurzaliśmy! <3 McKey: Dlaczego wasza wyspa jest różowa i prawdopodobnie w kształcie twojej głowy?! Beth: Skąd wiesz, że ona jest w kształcie mojej głowy? <3 McKey: Nie trudno się domyślić... Po chwili McKey to wszystko zignorowała i weszła do środka autokaru. (ze środka autokaru)McKey: W sumie może nam śmierć jednego uczestnika podniesie oglądalność... Tajwan, Port Tratwa z autokarem jak i rushowa wyspa przybyli do portu na Tajwanie. Beth od razu wyskoczyła z tratwy, a zaraz za nią wyskoczyły najbliższe druhny Beth; Bteh, Kuzynka Beth i Bleeeth. Beth: Aaa! <3 Bleeeth chciała uścisnąć Beth, ale ta ją odepchnęła. Beth: Fuuu, dalej jesteś obrzydliwa! Spokojnie! Na moim ślubie nałożymy Ci na głowę papierową torbę! <3 Bleeeth: Ołki... ;( Beth wskazała na swoją rushową wyspę. Beth: A teraz siostry! Porwijcie mieszkańców Tajwanu i zamieńcie tą wyspę na Bethwaj! <3 Bteh: K*rwa! To brzmi jak g*wno, które k*rwa ma być twoim ślubem! Beth: Iii! <3 Idziemy na szoping teraz! <3 Beth, Bleeeth, Kuzynka Beth i zniesmaczona Beth poszły do pobliskiej galerii handlowej, w tym czasie tysiące Beth opuszczały rushową wyspę i co po chwilę opanowywały coraz to większy obszar Tajwanu, gdy wszystko się uspokoiło i w porcie nie było już żadnej Beth, finałowa czwórka i McKey wyszli z autokaru. McKey: Uff... jeszcze nie zaczęła się Bethoapokalispa... Klein: Co?! Beth tu jest! *.* McKey: Ona przez cały sezon jest naszym kierowcą Klein... -,- Klein: I ja o tym nie wiedziałem?! ;( DeMona: Przymknij się!!! Klein: DeMono! ;( DeMona: Co różowe g*wno?! Tymczasem w (już rushowej galerii handlowej). Bteh: KU*WA! WYCZUWAM ZAWIROWANIA W ŚWIECIE! KTO ŚMIE K*RWA PRZEKLINAĆ JAK JA?! I dalej w porcie. DeMona: CO?! KU*WA! JAKIŚ ŚMIEĆ NA TEJ WYSPIE CHCĘ BYĆ TAKI JAK JA!!! DeMona przyłożyła w nos Kleinowi, a ten tylko się podniecił. Klein: DeMonoOOOO! Inni zignorowali jednak to co się działo z DeMoną i Kleinem i to, że nagle port stał się rushowy i wszędzie pojawiły się plakaty Beth z doklejonym zdjęciem David'a z dopiskiem "Na zawsze razem!". McKey: Dobrze... dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na wyścigu wokół Tajwanu... DeMona tryumfalnie podniosła ręce. DeMona: TAK! McKey: I będziecie, żeby wam utrudnić nieco (bardzo) życie będziecie ścigać się parami... oczywiście wynika z tego też, że dwie osoby wygrają dzisiaj nietykalność przed finałowym odcinkiem. :D Ale dobra, wylosujmy wasze pary... McKey podniosła urnę do głosowania. McKey: Jako, że ostatnie zadanie wygrała Tomato, pozwólmy jej wybrać sobie, partnera bądź partnerkę do tego wyzwania. Tomato włożyła rękę do urny. Tomato: Auu! Szybko wyciągnęła rękę, która była zakleszczona w łapce na szczury. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Statystycznie rzecz biorąc to było bardzo prawdopodobne... Tomato ściągnęła sobie łapkę z ręki i zobaczyła na odwrocie bardzo niekorzystne zdjęcie DeMony. McKey: No popatrz! <3 Wynika z tego, że ty i DeMona zmierzycie się dzisiaj z parą, w której będą David i Klein. :D DeMona przewróciła oczami. DeMona: Świetnie... dzisiaj przegram przez POMIDORA!!! AAA!!! Tomato: Spokojnie... statystycznie rzecz ujmując to David będzie miał dzisiaj największe problemy z wygraniem zadania. David: Hę?! Tomato: No halo! Nie zauważyliście, że port nagle stał się różowy?! Wszyscy właśnie zorientowali się, że port jest różowy. Tomato: I nie zauważyliście tych wielkich bilbordów?! David i reszta odwrócili się i zobaczyli kolejny bilbord z napisem "Już wkrótce ślub David'a i Beth! <3". David: McKey?! David przesłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie. McKey: Co... może pozwoliłam Beth za Ciebie wyjść... ale pomyśl! Przecież ona nie jest jest taka zła! David zrobił minę w stylu "Are you FUCKING kidding me right?!". David: Właśnie przesądziłaś swoje dni w tym programie... McKey: Już nie płacz i uważaj, bo Beth na Ciebie poluje. :D Stado dzikich Beth przehasało obok finałowej czwórki. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Czy to niebo?! *>* Jeżeli Beth chce wyjść za mojego cukiereczka... to może będę druhną na iść ślubie! III! <3 McKey machnęła ręką. McKey: No biegnijcie! Czekam na was w Tajpej! Czyli stolicy. Tu macie mapy! McKey rzuciła im dwie mapy. Tomato: A jakieś pieniądze? McKey rozejrzała się na różowy pobethowy krajobraz Tajwanu. McKey: Wydaje mi się, że im już i tak wszystko obojętne jak skończą! DeMona złapała za rękę. DeMona: Dobra grubasko! Biegniemy! DeMona i Tomato pobiegły przed siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Jestem chyba w najgorszej sytuacji w moim całym życiu! W dodatku jestem w drużynie z Kleinem!!! A on jest zakochany w Beth po uszy... dzisiaj chyba stracę wolność... i to dla Beth! Klein podekscytowany wpatrywał się w David'a. David: Emm? Klein: W co się ubierzesz w czasie ślubu z Beth? :D David: Żadnego ślubu nie będzie... Nagle Kuzynka Beth wystrzeliła z łuku didlusia i prawie trafiła w David'a. Kuzynka Beth: Kurteczka... nie udało mi się Beth! :< David: Wiesz co... lepiej uciekajmy! Klein: Okej! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Pomogę Beth upolować David'a. <3 Potem DeMona i Tomato zagłosują na niego i papa kochany! :* Tajwan, Parking Dzikie Beth opanowały już pobliski parking. Właśnie zaczęły lizać jakieś działające jeszcze auto, w środku jeszcze ktoś siedział i wołał o pomoc. DeMona: O KU*WA... (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Chcieliście zombie apokalipsy idioci?! To jest jeszcze gorsze!!! Wściekła DeMona odgoniła z tuzin Beth z samochodu i wsiadła do niego razem z Tomato. Tomato: Słuchaj DeMono... spokojnie! DeMona: Jak to spokojnie?! Widzisz co tutaj się dzieje?! Yoshi zaczął piszczeć. Yoshi: Ale ja tu tylko przyjechałem po mangiii!!! DeMona powoli odwróciła się, brew jej drgała, a wargę miała uniesioną bardzo wysoko. Yoshi: AAA! Yoshi wyskoczył z samochodu i rzucił się na zgwałcenie dzikim Beth. (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Momentami ta dziewczyna mnie na prawdę przeraża... ale jak mam do wyboru sojusz z nią na czas zadania, a... zostanie porwaną przez siostry Beth to zdecydowanie bardziej opłaca mi się to pierwsze!!! DeMona nacisnęła pedał gazu najmocniej jak umiała i jak szalona pognała w stronę Tajpej. Tomato: DeMono... statystycznie rzecz biorąc najwięcej wypadków zdarza się przez nadmierną brawurę kierowcy! DeMona: CHCESZ WYGRAĆ CZY NIE?! Krzyknęła tak głośno, że chyba cały Tajwan usłyszał. Tomato: No chcę... nie chcę pozwolić David'owi być w finale. DeMona: A kto jest takim idiotą by mu na to pozwolić! Oczywiście, że musimy wygrać, żeby wyleciał! Tomato: Ty też umiesz myśleć strategicznie?! :O DeMona: Zamknij się i prowadź nas! Tomato spojrzała w jedną sekundę na mapę i już zaplanowała najszybszą drogę do Tajpej. Tomato: Teraz... W tym momencie rzuciła się na ich samochód Bleeeth i swoją brzydotą oślepiła nawet DeMonę. Auto wpadło po chwili do rowu, a Tomato i DeMona były nieprzytomne. Bleeeth: O tak! Mamy pierwszych świadków! <3 Bleeeth wyjęła DeMonę i Tomato z samochodu i zabrała je w stronę rushowej wysp Bethów. Dokładniej to ciągnęła je za nogę po asfalcie. Tracąc przy tym tonę czasu w wyścigu. Tajwan, Las David po raz pierwszy chyba czuł się zagrożony i osłaniał się różnymi gałązkami. Klein szedł koło niego i założył "przez przypadek" świecącą koszulkę. Klein: A jak już poślubisz Beth to mam nadzieje, że będziemy baaaaardzo bliską rodziną... jeżeli oczywiście wiesz o czym mówisz! Hihi! ^^ David: Zamknij się Klein... żadnego ślubu nie będzie! Klein: Ale Beth opanowała cały Tajwan! <3 Dla Ciebie! <3 David westchnął. David: Dlaczego to się musi przytrafić akurat mi?! Przecież ja tylko grałem w Totalną Porażkę! Najlepiej jak tylko potrafię! Klein: I przyczyniłeś się do eliminacji większości ludzi. :D David: Zamknij się! Klein: Kochany... Klein machną rączką i zalotnie mrugnął do David'a. David: Co? Klein: Jak nie będziesz dla mnie milutki, i nie dasz sobie włożyć czegoś mojego w twój tyłeczek to zawołam tutaj Beth! :* David wyprostował się. David: Żartujesz, co nie?! Klein: Nie. :* David: A... ty się mnie nie boisz? Klein: Ani troszeczkę. ^^ Słuchaj mężulku... my z Tomato teraz rządzimy tym programem, jesteś również celem DeMony. Jeżeli przegram dzisiejsze zadanie, to tylko lepiej dla mnie! :D David: CO?! (pokój zwierzeń)David: Ten różowy idiota wymyślił chyba najlepszy plan w historii tego programu! Nie dosyć, że odniósł się do tego, że nie miałem ani jednego wiodącego sojuszu to jeszcze ustawił mnie sobie za cel! Niedoczekanie jego!!! Klein polizał zalotnie wargę. Klein: Zapytam się łagodnie... idziemy w krzaki? <3 David: Nie! Klein uśmiechnął się i nabrał najwięcej powietrza ile mógł w płuca. David: O nie... I krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił. Klein: O BEEEETH! <3 Beth zeskoczyła z drzewa. Beth: Co kochany druhnie? <3 Klein: Znalazłem twojego męza! <3 Beth: Gdzie?! Beth właśnie stała na ogłuszonym David'em. Beth: Zbereźniku! <3 To po ślubie! <3 Klein zaczął chichotać. Klein: Idziemy na ślub? ^^ Beth: No jasne? <3 Klein i Beth (która targała David'a) pohasali na ślub. Rushowa Wyspa Beth, Ślub Beth David właśnie ocknął się. David: Co jest?! David był związany i stał przed wielkim łukiem ślubnym zrobionym w całości z mielonki i didlusiów, księdzem była Bteh, a druhnami były Klein, Bleeeth i Kuzynka Beth. Świadkami natomiast były DeMona i Tomato (oczywiście zakneblowane didlusiami <3) oraz tysiące sióstr Beth, które zazdrościły Beth, która jeszcze nie przyszła do ślubu. Klein: Iii! <3 To mój pierwszy ślub Beth! <3 Kuzynka Beth: A mój dziesiąty ślub Beth! <3 David: Czy to nie jest czasem nielegalne?! Powiedział przerażony do Bteh. Bteh: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ KU*WA! Wściekła DeMona zaczęła się rzucać na krześle. Bteh: STUL D*PĘ! DeMona jeszcze mocniej rzucała się na krześle. Tomato koło niej płakała i robiła wielkie kocie oczy. Bteh: KU*WA! Beth! Cho no tutaj, bo Cię sama zaraz przyprowadzę! Beth z za rogu uniosła swoją tłustą nóżkę i pomaszerowała w swojej sukni ślubnej ala baleron do ślubu. Przerażony David próbował uciec, ale krzesło zostało przymocowane na stałe do Ziemi za pomocą zużytych gumek Beth. Klein: Zaraz się popłaczę! <3 Bleeeth: Ja też, to jest najpiękniejsza chwila w moim życiu! Powiedziała to z założoną na głowę papierową torebką. Idąc do mięsno-dildusiowego ołtarza Beth zaliczyła glebę. <3 Jakaś zła siostra Beth podniosła nogę i sprawiła, że Beth się o nią potknęła. Beth: Hej!!! Kto to zrobił?! :( Berna: Ups, przepraszam! :* Też chcę mieć trochę twojego czasu antenowego. :* Beth: :< Beth pociągnęła za wajchę i Berna poszybowała w powietrze. Berna: Ale ja chcę być taka jaaaaaaaak ty! I Berna zniknęła w obłoczkach jak Zespół R. Bteh: Przechodzimy do tego ślubu, czy k*rwa nie?! Beth przybiegła do ołtarza i jeszcze parę razy się przewróciła. Beth: Jestem! :D David: Aaa! Klein płakał. Klein: Ten ślub to najpiękniejsza chwila w moim życiu! Beth z zachwytu pociła się i stała przed ołtarzem z związanym na krześle. Beth: Proszę, zaczynajmy! ^^ Bteh: No już, ku*wa! DeMona zaczęła się po tym tak mocno szarpać, że wyrwała się z więzów i zerwała taśmę klejącą ze swoich ust. DeMona: To ja będę tutaj WREDNA! Rozumiesz to pokrako z Bethowa?! Bteh: Słucham!? Coś ty powiedziała?! DeMona: To co ku*wa słyszałaś! Siostry Beth zaczęły się rzucać na DeMonę. Te jednak nie odnosiły żadnego sukcesu, a DeMona każdą odrzucała od siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Trzeba zakończyć tę farsę!!! Po prostu zabieram Tomato, biegniemy do Tajpej i wygrywamy to chore zadanie! Po chwili DeMona złapała związaną Tomato i pobiegła ku wyjściu. Kuzynka Beth: Łapać ją! I tego związanego pulpeta też! DeMona zerwała taśmę z ust Tomato. Tomato: Auuu! DeMona: Uciekamy! Tomato: Tamtędy! DeMona skręciła w zupełnie inną stronę jaką wskazała Tomato. Tomato: Co robisz! Przez Ciebie stracimy czas! DeMona: Zamknij się! DeMona i Tomato zniknęły w różowych odmętach wyspy Beth. Tymczasem David wymyślił przebiegły plan jak uciec ze ślubu Beth. David: Kochanie? :* Beth z zachwytu zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej pocić. Beth: Czy ty nazwałeś mnie swoją kochanie?! *O* David: Tak! <3 Dasz mi się przytulić kocico? <3 Beth zaczęła się ślinić i kręcić w kółeczko. David: Ale najpierw... Beth: O_O David: Poluzuj moje sidła! :* Beth nie myśląc rozwiązała David'a. Bteh tylko zrobiła wielkiego facepalm'a. David: A teraz... Usta David'a powoli zbliżały się do ust Beth. David: ...NARA! David złapał za rękę Klein'a i pobiegł z nim ku portowi. Beth: Hej! Nie uciekaj z moją druhną!!! Jak chciałeś trójkąt trzeba było powiedzieć! David i Klein tego nie usłyszeli, ponieważ już dawno uciekali przez port. Tajwan, Autostrada Nr.1 DeMona i Tomato w sukniach jechały jakimś skradzionym samochodem wielką autostradą w stronę Tajpej. DeMona: Świetnie!!! Jestem wkurzona! Tomato westchnęła. Tomato: Statystycznie jest to niemożliwe byś była nie wkurzona DeMono... DeMona: Masz coś do MNIE?! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Super... wywinęliśmy się z tej CHOREJ wyspy, ale oczywiście wyścig dalej trwa! Mamy niby jakąś tam przewagę, ale ten różowy idiota i alfons zaraz pewnie nas dogonią! A Alfons dzisiaj ma wracać do domu!!! Tomato trzymała mapę. Tomato: Spokojnie DeMono. Jak pojedziemy tą autostradą będziemy na miejscu za jakieś 40 minut. DeMona: NO MAM NADZIEJE! Tymczasem w innym aucie dosłownie 5 minut za DeMoną i Tomato gnali David i Klein. Głównie za sprawą David'a, który chciał uniknąć szału odrzuconej Beth i chciał ogólnie uciec jak najdalej od feralnej wyspy Beth. Klein: I jak ja się teraz pokaże Beth, co?! :< David: Serio się tym przejmujesz? Klein: Tak! Bo zraniłeś moją Beth... nie żebym był smutny, że uciekłeś ze mną ani nic... ale uciekłeś ze mną i zostawiłeś Beth! ;< David: Idioto! Wiem, że nie chcesz w ogóle wygrać dzisiejszego zadania i chętnie byś mnie dał na pożarcie Beth, ale masz się teraz zamknąć i dać mi wygrać dla naszej dwójki, rozumiesz?! Klein: Bla, bla, bla... Klein zaczął ruszać rączką, która miała udawać David'a. David: Co? Klein: Przecież i tak Cię nikt nie lubi. Z DeMoną i Vivian na czele. Przecież nie wygrasz. ;< David: Hah, i tu się mylisz Klein! Wygram to, rozumiesz? Klein przewrócił oczyma. David: A wygram, bo w historii tego show nie było kogoś tak wrednego jak ja! To ja manipulowałem tą całą grą! Nikt inny! Klein zaczął piłować sobie paznokcie. David: I to ja wygram cały ten program! Klein: Skończyłeś już? :D David: Ty... (pokój zwierzeń)David: Gdyby nie fakt, że odpadłbym w razie naszej przegranej od razu zawalił bym to zadanie, by Klein pożegnał się z tym programem!!! Klein tymczasem cały czas olewał zachowanie David'a. David: Coś jeszcze powiesz na temat mojej strategii? -,- Klein: Tak! ^^ Klein potaknął. David: Więc? Klein: W aucie obok jadą DeMona i Tomacio. :P David: Serio?! Zbliżenie na wściekłą DeMonę w aucie obok. David: Tak! Tymczasem DeMona w aucie obok zobaczyła, że w aucie obok jadą David i Klein. DeMona: Ty! Gruba! Patrz! DeMona wskazała na lewą stronę. DeMona: To Oni! Tomato: Ale co... Tomato zobaczyła Kleina i David'a. Tomato: Co?! Jak to możliwe, że Oni nas w takim tempie dogonili?! DeMona: Nie ważne... Tomato spojrzała nerwowo na mapę. Tomato: Najgorsze jest to, że za dokładnie 1 minutę będziemy przy Świątyni Konfuncjusza! DeMona: Co?! Już?! Tomato: Tak! To będzie finisz na metry!!! Oba auta jechały bardzo równo i co chwilę to przyśpieszały. Na potrzeby tego zadania (i wyłapania ostatnich dzikich Beth, które nie uciekły po nieudanym ślubie z Beth gdzieś w stronę Australii) wyłączony został ruch na ostatnim odcinku w Tajpej. McKey: Już ich widać!!! McKey stała na moście, który przechodził ponad drogą i był linią mety, bo znajdował się parę metrów od świątyni Konfucjusza. McKey: A zadanie... Auta już pojawiły się na horyzoncie, widownia już oczekiwała na uczestników. Yoshi: To takie podniecające! :O McKey: A ty kim jesteś?! Yoshi: Ja jestem Yoshi! ^^ McKey otrząsnęła się i wypatrywała kto wygrał. McKey: A zadanie... wygrywa... Auta jechały do końca łeb w łeb. Jednak pierwsze auto, które przekroczyło należało do... ... ... ... ... ... ... McKey: ...David i Klein!!! David i Klein zatrzymali się i tryumfalnie wysiedli z samochodu. David: Tak! Klein podniósł suknie druhny i szczęśliwy przystanął obok. DeMona: Hej! DeMona otwarła okno. DeMona: O wy... stać! DeMona zaczęła jechać w stronę David'a. DeMona: Stać! Ja się jeszcze z wami policzę!!! Tomato: DeMona! Czekaj! David odskoczył, a DeMona przejechała w miejscu, gdzie stał David. David: Hej! DeMona i Tomato zatrzymały się i wysiadły z samochodu. Podeszła do nich McKey. McKey: Cóż! Gratuluje Klein, David! Dzisiaj tylko wy będziecie głosować na którąś z naszych Pań. A żeby było ciekawiej... McKey wskazała na wielki bilbord. 670px Tomato: Co?! DeMona: To nie fair!!! McKey: Tak moje Panie... żadnych narad, będziecie mogły przekonać Kleina i David'a dlaczego macie zostać jedynie w czasie ceremonii... zatem do zobaczenia na ceremonii! McKey odeszła. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Super! Teraz muszę walczyć z tym idiotycznym botoksem!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Teoretycznie moja sytuacja jest dobra... DeMona ma wroga w postaci Davida, a Klein jest moim sojusznikiem, więc... chyba zostaję w programie! ^^ Zaciemnienie. Ceremonia Ceremonia odbywała się dzisiaj przed przepiękną Świątynią Konfucjusza w Tajpej. Na trybunach wyjątkowo siedziały tylko DeMona i Tomato, które przegrały dzisiejsze zadanie. McKey razem z Klein'em i David'em stali naprzeciwko nich. Był już naprawdę późny wieczór, a plac rozświetlały wyłącznie uliczne latarnie i miliony świateł dobiegających z aut i pobliskich wieżowców. Obie dziewczyny siedziały koło siebie po raz pierwszy od przegranego zadania. McKey: Witajcie dziewczyny! Jak już pewnie wiecie dzisiaj jedna z was opuści ten program i nie zobaczymy się z nią w wielkim finałem części w Azji... Cisza była przybijająca. McKey: Dziewczyny! Wielka porażka? Może właśnie największa w tym programie. Tomato: Zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie McKey. Nasze charaktery były całkowicie ze sobą nie dobrane. DeMona: Bla, bla, bla! Przynudzasz laska! Dobrze wiesz, że to twoja wina! Nawet nie mam jak uderzyć Kleina!!! Klein: Kochana! Nie podniecaj mnie! <3 McKey: Dziewczyny... jak wiecie WY dzisiaj w ogóle nie głosujecie, a głosują Klein i David. Przekonajcie ich... dlaczego mają nie głosować na was i dlaczego macie walczyć w finale? Tomato wstała. Tomato: Może ja zacznę. Co prawda przez prawie cały program udawałam kogoś kim nie jestem i muszę to brać pod uwagę, że może być to argument ciążący na mnie... ergo mogę przez to niefortunnie opuścić to show. Jednak zwracam się do Ciebie Klein! Od pierwszego dnia tutaj byliśmy razem i współpracowaliśmy! Ja i Ty byliśmy najlepszym duetem w historii tego programu! A nas sojusz zaprowadził nas oboje tutaj. Uzgodniliśmy, że w finałowej trójce mieliśmy być Ja, Ty i David. I David. Jesteś może najbardziej przebiegłą osobą w historii tego programu i wykorzystałeś swoje umiejętności by dojść aż tutaj. Ale czy chcecie, by w finale zmierzyło się trzech największych antagonistów tego programu?! Nie lepiej wziąć mnie i zapewnić sobie łatwy finał? David uśmiechnął się. McKey: Przyznasz David. To silny argument ze strony Tomato. Zostawcie mnie w programie, ponieważ pokonacie mnie znacznie łatwiej niż musielibyście pokonać DeMonę. David: Zgadza się, jednak zwróć Klein uwagę na to, że Tomato jest może jednym z najlepszych strategów w tym programie i zmanipulowała nas tak, że wierzyliśmy, że jest kimś zupełnie innym. Nawet ja dałem się nabrać! Klein: Oj mężulku! <3 Ale to jest nasza lofciana Tomato. <3 David: Nie nazywaj mnie mężem. ^^ Klein: Dobrze, a na naszym ślubie w Amsterdamie chcesz na główne danie krewetki czy langustynki? :D David: Kupę Beth, wiesz? -,- Klein: Na serio?! <3 Nie śmiałem o to nawet prosić, ale spoko, Beth już produkuje kupki, co nie? Szczególnie po waszym nieudanym ślubie! <3 <3 <3 Beth zaczęła machać do Kleina sprzed publicznej toalety. Klein: Ach, ona jest taka seksowna. <3 David: Taaa... McKey: Dobrze. Jak już pogadaliście o Beth nadszedł czas na mowę DeMony. Tomato usiadła. Po chwili wstała DeMona obijając się o Tomato. DeMona: Słuchajcie no pokraki! Nienawidzę was z całego serca! Przez was musiałam zawiązać sojusz z Hipsterskim Pomiotem!!! Nie wybaczę wam tego nigdy idioci! A ty gruby plastiku? Może jesteś mądra, ale kogo to obchodzi?! I tak nie wygrasz tego, bo wygram to Ja! Chcecie świetny finał?! To wybierzcie mnie, a nie tego ziemniaka pomidorowego! DeMona usiadła wkurzona. McKey: Okej, jakieś komentarze? Klein: Ach, DeMona wie jak podniecić prawdziwego masochistę. <3 David: Haha, DeMona jak zwykle pozostaje sobą bez względu na to jak w złej znajduje się właśnie sytuacji. Nie zrobiłaś nic, a powinnaś odpaść już w odcinku pierwszym, jak wszystkie dziewczyny Cię wyeliminowały, a mimo tego jesteś w finałowej czwórce. Hahaha, głupi furiaci jednak zawsze mają szczęście, co nie? :D DeMona: Zamknij się! I co zrobisz?! Wyeliminujesz mnie i weźmiesz Tomaciora, która Cię pokona z zamkniętymi oczyma?! David: Dlaczego tak myślisz? David pytająco uniósł brew. DeMona: Halo! Ona oszukała nas wszystkich idioci! DeMona wskazała wskazującym paluchem na Tomato. Tomato: Hej! DeMona: Halo! Ponoć macie coś w głowach więc tego użyjcie! Klein i David zaczęli się zastanawiać. McKey: Dobrze. Chyba i tak już czas podjąć decyzję. David, Klein. Teraz przyszedł czas na oddanie przez was głosów. W tym momencie głos poszedł oddać David, a zaraz za nim Klein. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Cóż. Z kim mogę wygrać, z kim mogę wygrać... Po chwili McKey wróciła z głosami. McKey: Okej, zatem dzisiaj... z programem pożegna się... Dramatyczna muzyka. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... McKey: Nie jedna, a DWIE osoby! DeMona i Tomato równocześnie wstały. DeMona i Tomato: Co?! McKey: Tak. Mamy remis, a że i tak jeszcze dzisiaj miała odpaść jedna osoba, która zostałaby wyłoniona z dogrywki, w której udział wzięłaby finałowa trójka. Trochę zaoszczędziliśmy czasu. DeMona: To nie fair padalcy! To nie fair! McKey: Emm... stażyści? Stażyści przynieśli kaftan bezpieczeństwa i zakuli w niego wściekłą DeMonę. McKey: A ty? Żadnego rozczarowania? Płaczu? Tomato: Zasadniczo to było do przewidzenia. Biorąc pod uwagę moje realne szanse na zyskanie głosu David'a było jasne, że zadecydujesz o kolejnej podwójnej eliminacji. Tomato zapięła żakiecik i poszła sobie. McKey: Taaak... czy tylko ja wolałam jak była idiotką? Klein: Nie. :< McKey: Więc cóż... Klein i David. Już w kolejnym odcinku w Azji dowiemy się który z was wygra część w Azji. Zatem niech wygra najlepszy! ^^ David i Klein uścisnęli sobie ręce. Klein: Powodzenia <3 David: Dzięki. Na pewno wygram. ^^ McKey: I w ten sposób kończymy nas półfinał. Do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka!!! Oczywiście w Azji. Zaciemnienie. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Sorka. Głosuje na Tomato. Jesteś dla mnie mimo wszystko za mądra. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Mamy sojusz od momentu, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Nie mógł bym wywalić Tomacio. <3 Głosuje na DeMonkę. <3 Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka